Interferencja
by ginny358
Summary: Julia Krótka, pewna planeta i Doktor. Drugi odcinek naszej serii fikatonowej. Zbetowała zosia11.


_Tej nocy niebo w dreszczach od gwiazd mrugawicy_

 _Kołysało swój bezmiar w sąsiednie bezmiary,_

 _To w próżnię swe radosne unosząc pożary,_

 _To zbliżając je znowu ku mojej źrenicy._

 _Patrzę, niby przez nagły w mej ślepocie wyłom,_

 _A światy roziskrzone – zaledwo na mgnienie_

 _Odsłaniają mym oczom, jak nieba mogiłom,_

 _Dalekie, zatajone w srebrze ukwiecenie._

 _Odsłaniają swe jary, wzgórza i parowy,_

 _Już z jednego szum borów płonących dolata,_

 _Z drugiego – cisza grobów, a z trzeciego świata -_

 _Krzyk o pomoc i zawiew południa lipcowy._

 **Bolesław Leśmian - Gwiazdy**

Oczy krótkiej rudej Julii często wędrują ku niebu. Przyglądając się błękitowi, chmurom, gwiazdom i pustce pomiędzy nimi, rozmyśla o rzeczach. Jak pierwszy obiad we własnym domu, konieczność zorganizowania trzydziestki (Julia jęczy trochę, choć przed sobą samą przyznaje, że czeka na ten dzień) i dlaczego rodzice muszą kłócić się o takie pierdoły (– Możesz sobie wyobrazić, dziecko? On znów gdzieś odłożył ten ocean i nie pamięta gdzie!). I jeszcze, czy Doktor znów się pojawi. Julia patrzy w niebo i myśli.

* * *

Znajomi często powtarzają jej, że widzi mniej nieba, bo jest taka krótka, i może Julia powinna się na nich za takie teksty poobrażać, ale jakoś nigdy się nie obraża. Bawią ją te ich przytyki. To było jednak miłe, co powiedziała jej nowa koleżanka z pracy.

– Masz lepszą perspektywę niż my – mówi Anna, widząc spojrzenie Julii wędrujące od komputera ku słonecznemu światłu wpadającemu przez świetlik.

Julia potakuje nieuważnie, wracając do sprawdzania, czy sumy w tabelkach nadal się zgadzają (zgadzają się, ostatecznie to porządne biuro księgowe). Tak, to miłe z twoje strony Anno, nie mówi.

* * *

Jest noc, temperatura wciąż na minusie, ale krótka Julia i tak wychodzi do ogrodu, opatulona kocem z termosem kawy pod ręką, siada na ogrodowym stole. Jej spojrzenie wędruje w górę, a ponad nią zawisa ciemna planeta niesamowitej wielkości i Julia czuje się dziwnie... nieswojo, podekscytowana, chce krzyczeć i uciec jak najdalej, chce dotknąć planety, wyciąga dłoń...

– Nie! – Wokół jej nadgarstka zaciskają się palce Doktora, w drugiej ręce Władca Czasu trzyma swój soniczny śrubokręt wymierzony w planetę.

Julia powoli otrząsa się z transu, spogląda na Doktora (śrubokręt wciąż wymierzony w planetę piszczy nieustannie), na planetę usadowioną w bezsłonecznej pustce ( _jest tak blisko_ ), na Doktora, na TARDIS, stojącą dwa kroki od stołu, na którym siedzi krótka Julia i och, bogowie, jak mogła nie usłyszeć jej lądowania?

* * *

Doktor wreszcie spogląda prosto na nią i po chwili puszcza jej nadgarstek. Julia nie patrzy na planetę, ale wciąż jest świadoma jej obecności, jej gęstych czarnych lasów i poszarpanych łańcuchów górskich ( _Czym są góry?_ przebiega jej przez głowę zdumione echo myśli – nie jej, lecz kogoś...) i głębokich niespokojnych oceanów. Czuje na sobie spojrzenie potwora i patrząc w oczy Doktora, ma wrażenie, że uniknęła właśnie śmierci.

– Chodź – mówi Doktor, więc Julia idzie za nim do TARDIS, nie ogląda się za siebie, choć ma na to wielką ochotę. By spojrzeć w pustkę, w gwiazdy, by zobaczyć, jak planeta ponad nią wiruje bezgłośnie. W zapomnieniu. Siłą zmusza się, by nie patrzeć, by nie wyciągnąć dłoni i nie pójść za głosem Jake'a – a zdążyłaby, Doktor jest dwa kroki przed nią, zajęty otwieraniem TARDIS. Julia potrząsa głową, jej myśli są niespójne, rozbite. Potem przekracza próg statku większego w środku (Doktor przytrzymuje dla niej drzwi, wyraźnie zmartwiony, on też nie patrzy na planetę) i jej myśli wracają na własne miejsce.

* * *

– Który dziś mamy? – pyta Doktor, gdy Julia powoli składa myśli.

– Ósmy kwietnia dwa tysiące ósmego, czwartek. Dlaczego? – odpowiada i zaraz wysypują się z niej kolejne pytania. – Co to było? Możemy przed tym uciec? Skoczymy w czasie do przodu? Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi tego dotknąć. To było piękne, jestem pewna, że nic by mi się nie stało.

Doktor odrywa wzrok od śrubokrętu, z którego właśnie odczytywał dane planety.

– To była... planeta. Teleporter, sądząc po moich odczytach. – jest zdawkowy jak zawsze i nagle Julia przypomina sobie, jak bardzo do tego tęskniła. W jego tonie wyczuwa gorzki smutek i ostrzeżenie, ale też kiedy ich tam nie było? On zawsze znajdzie sobie powód, żeby się umartwiać, myśli krótka Julia. Chociaż... chyba nigdy jeszcze jego podejrzliwość i nieufność nie okazały się niesłuszne.

– Teleporter... To znaczy, że moglibyśmy przenieść się w inne światy. Dlaczego mi nie pozwoliłeś, przecież wiesz, że...

– To niebezpieczne. Nawet dla Władców Czasu, nawet podróżując z pełnym ubezpieczeniem, nawet mając w sobie Zagreusa, Julio.

Ach tak, Zagreus, myśli Julia, przypatrując się smutnej twarzy Doktora, którą wykrzywia niezadowolenie. Julia widzi, że Doktor chciałby wędrować między światami. W jakimś sensie nadal to robi, spotykając nowe rasy i gatunki, ale czasem, w długie noce, tęskni do Zagreusa, do światów, w których znalazł się z Charley. Doskonale rozumie Julię – widzi w jej oczach rozbudzone właśnie pragnienie, które już nigdy z nich nie zniknie. Ale tak, to zawsze było niebezpieczne, a z tą planetą jest pewien, że stanowiłoby śmierć. On także czuł jej przyciąganie. A widział ciemność.

– Wiesz. Był taki poeta, Bolesław, pisywał o innych światach – ludzie myślą, że sobie to wszystko powymyślał, taki urok poezji, ale ja... czasem zastanawiam się, co on widział.

– Bolesław? – pyta Julia, tknięta przeczuciem. – Ale nie... nie tę planetę? On nie zniknął, nie poszedł...

– Bolesław – potwierdza Doktor z nieodgadnioną miną – Nie, nie tę planetę. I nie, nie poszedł, w każdym razie nie w ten sposób. Tylko... posłuchaj, _dalekie, zatajone w srebrze ukwiecenie_ , zupełnie jakby mówił o Gallifrey, jakby wiedział, mimo że my, że ja... Wy, ludzie, zawsze śnicie o innych światach, marzycie, by mieć więcej niż macie, niż kiedykolwiek będziecie mieć. A potem tworzycie z tego poezję albo fantastykę, albo sztukę teatralną i to wam wystarcza, tylko może właśnie nie, może nie zawsze, czasem tam jest więcej, niż widzą krytycy teatralni.

– Tak – zgadza się Julia, wciąż myśląc o planecie (czy nadal wisi w jej ogrodzie?) – Powinieneś go odwiedzić. Leśmiana.

Doktor nie odpowiada, przyciska tylko kilka guzików w konsoli i TARDIS buczy cicho i wibruje, jakby zaraz miała odlecieć.

– Dokąd... – zaczyna dziewczyna, ale Doktor znów jej przerywa, wyraźnie poirytowany niechęcią do współpracy planety.

– Nie możemy uciec. Ona nie podlega czasowi. Jest z niego wyjęta, pojawia się i znika, gdy chce, ale dlaczego, dlaczego? – pyta sam siebie, wciąż majstrując przy TARDIS.

Wreszcie, całą wieczność później, wydaje się zadowolony i zdalnie otwiera drzwi TARDIS. Julia wygląda na zewnątrz. Wciąż są w jej ogrodzie, ale wstał już dzień, ptaki w sadzie śpiewają, a po ciemnej planecie nie ma śladu. Julia nie ma pojęcia, czy to Doktor spowodował jej zniknięcie, czy sama odeszła. I jest przekonana, że Doktor też tego nie wie.

– A co, jeśli ona wróci?

– Ni... – zaczyna Doktor, ale zmienia zdanie w pół słowa. – Wezwij mnie natychmiast. I pod żadnym pozorem jej nie dotykaj.

Krótka ruda Julia potakuje i uważnie słucha wyjaśnień Doktora odnośnie kontaktowania się z nim, gdy jej wzrok wędruje ku miejscu, w którym wisiała planeta.

* * *

– Chodźmy – mówi Doktor, chwytając ją pod ramię i uśmiechając się radośnie. – Na szczęście to zbyt piękny dzień, by mieli nas napaść Dalekowie – dodaje tajemniczo, ale Julia ma dziwne wrażenie, że raczej nie powinna mu w tym względzie ufać. Jej Doktor ma zbyt duże skłonności do wpadania w tarapaty.


End file.
